NaruSaku Love Story
by NarutoLover628
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have known each other for a long time. Will Naruto end up with the love of his life? Quick one shot. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Finally Together

Sakura and Naruto have known each other since the academy. Naruto liked Sakura, but Sakura like Sasuke. Sasuke liked, well, no one.

Naruto was assigned the same team as Sakura. He was really excited 'cause that meant to got to spend more time with Sakura. Sakura on the other hand, she was more happy that she was on the same team as Sasuke and completely ignored Naruto a good half of their genin days.

They were only a three man team for a short time. Sasuke left the village to pursue his goal as an avenger, Naruto trained under Jaraiya,a nd Sakura trained under Tsunade, all three getting stronger than they were when they first started out.

With Sasuke, he didn't worry about himself besides getting stronger to kill his brother.

Naruto was worried about Konoha and his Cherry Blossom team mate.

Sakura worried about both her boys, hoping they would return home soon. Sakura did have Kakashi-sensei still, but he never payed much attention to her.

Two years later, Naruto and Jaraiya came back. Sakura was so happy to see her blonde team mate because it's been two years since she saw him. Two years too long. She is hoping she could spend more time with him.

She does. Naruto is happy to be around Sakura more too. That's his Cherry Blossom, the love of his life.

Even though Naruto knows that Sakura loves Sasuke, he still loves her. He will do whatever it takes to win her over.

The Great War happens and many people are losing their life. Sakura and Naruto make sure that they both stay alive for each other. If either of them died, they other would be too devastated.

During the war, Sakura lost all her romantic feelings for Sasuke. This is not the Sasuke she fell in love with. This was a monster that she hated!

Naruto wanted to give up on Sasuke, but he promised his sweet Blossom that he would bring him back. Naruto doesn't know if he even wants to bring him home. This isn't the Sasuke he was best friends/rivals with. Sasuke has changed too much for anyone's liking.

After awhile, the war is over. The great nations won. Madara and Kabuto are dead. Sasuke decides to leave the life of evil and finally come back to Konoha. After four years, he finally returns.

No one really accepts him back easily. Naruto and Sakura are the only ones who do, and Kakashi and Tsunade soon accept him shortly afterwards. Of course Sasuke has to get punished so he is on parole for two years and can't leave the village for three.

Naruto and Sakura have gotten closer after the war. Sakura finally allows Naruto to take her out and they train together more. Kakashi sees how close they're getting and knows that something more will come out of this.

Kakashi was right. One Naruto turned eighteen, Ino bumped Sakura into Naruto, accidentally making them kiss. The kiss was short, but they both enjoyed it. They both blush like crazy.

Naruto asked her to be her girlfriend and Sakura accepts. Finally. After six years of chasing her, she finally gives him.

Everyone accepted the couple in a heartbeat. They knew and was hoping they would eventually get together. The only person who wasn't happy was Hinata. She never stood a chance with Naruto if Sakura was in the picture. They dated for a year and a half. Of course they had their ups and downs, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Of course I will." Was Sakura's response to Naruto's proposal.


	2. Epilogue

The wedding happened and it was a huge success. It was the wedding of the century. Of course it was be a big hit, what with the hero of the Great War and the Sweet but Deadly Cherry Blossom.

Many people from all over the Five Great Nations arrived, including the Mizukage, Raikage and his brother, and Tsuchikage. Not to mention the Kazekage and the sand sibs. Tsunade was so glad to marry Naruto and Sakura.

Since Sakura's father passed away a few years back, Kakashi had the honor of walking her down the aisle. Besides her father, Sakura couldn't think of a better man to give her away.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." Kakashi told her as they were sitting at one of the tables at the reception afterwards.

"Thank you, sensei." Sakura said while blushing. She had to admit she did look stunning in her dress, but she's still not used to being called that.

Naruto was talking to Sakura's mom and grandmother while Sakura continued talking to other people.

On the dance floor, other couples were dancing. Tsunade was drunk of her Hokage butt, so she was all over the place. Typical Tsunade. Shizune was trying to talk to Genma, but she had to try to stop Tsunade from breaking all the glasses and destroying the whole place. She was so close of making the bartender ban her from the bar.

After the party, everyone said their farewells and left. Soon, the newlyweds would be going to Yugakage, the Land of the Hot Water, complimentary from Tsunade herself. Goodbye Konoha, hello Yugakage.

The honeymoon was great. The week they spent together the two of them, away from everyone else, was one of the best weeks they ever experienced.

They moved into a small little one floor, two bedroom house in between the hospital and the Hokage's office, conveniently placed for Sakura and when Naruto becomes hokage in a year, for him as well.

"I think we should have a baby." Naruto said to his wife while they were having lunch.

"I was just thinking that." The pinkette turned to her husband. "Wanna try right now?"

"You know it." The blonde stated and jumped out of his seat to go to the bedroom. They were gonna finally make a family. Together. The two of them.


End file.
